Frank Griffin (I)
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = London, England | known relatives = Jack Griffin Brother; Identified as John Griffin in the film. Frank Griffin, Jr. Possible nephew; See Notes | status = | born = 1908 Date approximated based upon the age of actor John Sutton. | died = | 1st appearance = Invisible Man Returns, The (1940) | final appearance = | actor = John Sutton }} Frank Griffin is a fictional scientist featured in the Universal Monsters film series. He was a supporting character in the 1940 movie The Invisible Man Returns where he was played by actor John Sutton. Biography Frank Griffin was a scientist born some time around the turn of the century. He was the younger brother of John Griffith, who earned himself no small measure of notoriety when he developed a process that rendered him invisible and went subsequently mad and went on a murderous rampage. Although Frank continued research into his brother's work, he always tried to distance himself from the reputation of the "Invisible Man". As an adult, Frank Griffin lived in London and was a close friend of Geoffrey Radcliffe and his paramour, Helen Manson. He owned a private laboratory in which he continued his research into the chemical processes that turned one invisible. Having run countless experiments on guinea pigs, he was finally able to duplicate the formula. However, he had not yet developed an antidote, nor could he forestall the inevitable mental deterioration that developed in the subject as a side effect. In 1940, Geoffrey Radcliffe was arrested for the murder of his brother, Michael. Geoffrey was actually innocent of the crime, but the courts decreed that he was guilty and he was sentenced to hang. Desperate to save his friend, Doctor Griffin visited the prison on the eve of Radcliffe's execution for a last visit. He administered an injection that rendered Geoffrey completely invisible, enabling him to escape from jail and seek out the one who actually murdered his brother. An inspector from Scotland Yard named Sampson began looking into Radcliffe's seemingly miraculous escape. Having some knowledge of the Griffin family history, he paid a visit to the good doctor and tried pumping him for information. Griffin maintained an air of calmness when the inspector told him that Geoffrey had escaped. He warned Griffin that it would be in everybody's best interests for him to cooperate if he had any information that could lead to his capture. Geoffrey Radcliffe meanwhile, determined that it was his cousin and business partner, Richard Cobb, who was responsible for Michael's death. He sneaked into Radcliffe Manor and accosted Richard, but was forced to flee after police constables arrived on the scene. Radcliffe brought Helen over to Frank's home. Frank was growing increasingly nervous and frustrated, for he had not yet formulated an antidote to the serum, and he was concerned over what the long-term side effects of invisibility might entail. Radcliffe however, felt completely liberated. He spoke at length of the power that was now at his fingertips; the ability to go wherever he wanted or do whatever he wanted completely unfettered. Griffin knew that Radcliffe was now succumbing to the madness. He tricked him into drinking a glass of drugged wine and tied him up in the basement of his home. Radcliffe escaped however and headed back towards Radcliffe Manor to confront Richard anew. Geoffrey had a final confrontation with Richard Cobb at the Radcliffe Colliery. The fight between the two ultimately resulted in Geoffrey suffering a serious gunshot wound and Cobb's demise. Before dying however, Richard confessed to murdering Michael Radcliffe. Geoffrey fled from the scene until he was sure that his name had been cleared. Weak and injured, he made his way back to Doctor Griffin. He was suffering from internal bleeding and would die unless operated on immediately. Griffin had cobbled together an antidote, but it was untested. The cure might have possibly killed him just as quickly as the bullet wound, but he felt that he had no choice. Fortunately, the cure not only restored Geoffrey Radcliffe's appearance, it restored his sanity as well. Now Griffin was in a position to help him. Calling for volunteers to donate blood, Doctor Griffin performed the necessary surgery to save his friend's life. Invisible Man Returns, The (1940) Notes & Trivia * The character of Frank Griffin was created by director Joe May and writers Curt Siodmak, Lester Cole and Cedric Belfrage based on concepts originally developed by H.G. Wells. * There appears to be some discrepancy between the various Frank Griffins that appear in the Invisible Man film series. The one that appears in The Invisible Man Returns is the first character to bear the name Frank Griffin. However, the 1942 film, Invisible Agent, also has a character named Frank Griffin (who goes by the alias Frank Raymond). This character claims to be the grandson of the original Invisible Man, whom they state is also named Frank Griffin, but that character was originally named Jack Griffin, not Frank. * Actor John Sutton is also known for playing John Wyatt in the 1939 historical drama Tower of London, which was also produced by Universal Pictures and starred Vincent Price. * The character of Michael Griffin, from Hollow Man 2, may have been named after Frank Griffin. Both films deal with the subject of invisibility. See also External Links * * * * The Invisible Man Returns at Wikipedia * * * * References ---- Category:1908/Character births Category:Characters with biographies